


Salvation

by megthemewlingquim



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megthemewlingquim/pseuds/megthemewlingquim
Summary: Thanos arrives on the Grandmaster's ship. You and Loki try to find a way out.





	Salvation

what once began as a peaceful journey to earth with the rest of the remaining asgardians ended as a massacre.

one minute you were sleeping on your bed, facing the window. if you had opened your eyes at a different time, you had seen a multitude of stars. 

instead, you saw the metal sides of a massive spaceship. the ship was so big that you couldn't see space at all.

you jolted out of bed, not bothering to change out of your pajamas. 

you ran out of your room, heading left. left to the main hall, the control room. as you ran, you looked around frantically for someone, anyone. most of all you looked for a loki. yet no one was there.

as you grew closer to the main hall, you felt a growing heat on your arms and legs. your skin tingled more and more as you went on. nothing, you concluded then, nothing you had ever encountered, even Hela, had ever had this much power.

your body collided with another and you screamed, a little scared cry that was immediately silenced by a hand on your mouth.

"sh," came the quiet plead. "hey, it's me."

and it was him, loki, your love. his voice immediately calmed you down a bit. maybe it was one of his abilities, but you didn't care.

"loki, what's happening?" you cried. "there's - there's someone on the --"

"shhhhh," whispered loki more urgently. "come on. we have to get you to an escape pod." he gently started to push you back the way you had came.

"what? what about you?" 

"do not worry about that. please don't. not now. we just need to get you off of the ship."

the thought of you leaving him was incomprehensible to you. "i'm not leaving without you!" 

he stopped and sighed. "[y/n], you need to leave. you'll die if you'll stay here."

"so will you."

"[y/n]." his tone became scared, panicked. "you don't know who is on the ship. i do. you don't know what he's capable of doing -- to you, to the world. i do. i'd rather die than let you stay here. as much as i want to keep you here with me," he paused here, shakily exhaling, "i can't. i need to keep you safe."

"loki, n--"

he grabbed you by the arm, and his grip was tight. "please. don't worry about me."

"how can i not--"

but he was already pulling you gently towards the pod. "come on," he said, and you noticed tears in his eyes. "love, come on. get on."

then the rumbling started. it came from where you were going before. the control room. big enough to hold the entire remnants of --

asgard.

thor. korg, miek, heimdall, valkyrie--

"loki, wait!"

he didn't listen. when he had pulled you far enough, he held you in your place. which was right in front of the doors.

"i love you," he started. "to the edge of the multiverse and even farther than that."

"don't start this," you said, feeling your hope slowly die. "you're not going to die. we're not." an idea came into your head, one that should've come in a long time ago. "loki, if i must go, come with me!"

"darling," he said, "i can't. thanos -- the one on the ship now -- is coming for me. for something i have in my possession. and because i failed him once before. he'll be looking for me, and i can't put you in that position. i just want you to get as far --"

the rumblings grew closer, and you could hear footsteps coming towards you. they were fast -- whoever was coming was coming fast.

"just come on!" you cried, pulling him into the pod with you. 

he, unfortunately, had time to process this. in a split second, as you slammed the window button, he jumped back, falling on his face before the pod window could close behind him. 

your eyes widened and before you could say anything, loki was up, his face against the glass. 

desperate to hear him, you reached into the glass -- a hand shaped hole appeared in the glass as you did so -- and he immediately took your shaking hand in his.

"why did you do that?" you sob, the tears in your eyes blurring your vision.

"i'll find you," he said, and his voice was muffled by the glass. "my love, i'll find you."

he kissed your hand, and your heart sank. 

"i love you," he said, and it sounded like a goodbye.

he pushed your hand back to you lightning quick, and the hole in the glass disappeared...

and it all stopped. the rumbling, the whirring of the pod. loki looked behind him in confusion, and you saw a horrid something, a creature with white hair and no nose. his skin was grey and he was covered in wrinkles.

he was talking to loki, but you couldn't hear what they were saying.

loki shot a glance at you, and for a moment he looked wide eyed and... terrified. but the other thing told him something, and loki looked like he was pleading with him.

the man waved his hand towards you, almost in a flicking motion.

and the pod left with loud whirring and a whooshing sound, and all you could see as you sped out of the ship was loki, and the other horrid thing, standing beside each other. 

i'll find you.

***

"you are going to die," ebony maw said calmly.

"i know," said loki. "but our deal is set. i come with you, willingly, and give you the tesseract, and she lives. and you never go looking for her."

"i am a man of my word, and his majesty thanos is the same.

"now, come with me. it is time for you and thanos to... catch up."


End file.
